Once Again
by Northsky
Summary: He wanted to drop to his knees and plead, plead for mercy, to beg the keyblade wielder to stop, please stop. The last thoughts of Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. [WARNING. CONTAINS SPOILERS]


**Once Again **

**I was bored and wanted to make a short story about one of my fav Organization 13 member…Demyx! Love his sitar. I was so sad when I killed him though… I was killing one of my favorite characters in Kingdom Hearts 2….wahhh! I don't know much about Demyx's history, but I'll try my best. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me…. they all belong to Square-Enix. **

He was fighting for his life. He knew perfectly well that it was ending, but he doesn't want to let go. Releasing his pain through his fingers he kept on playing on his sitar.

No, he will not give up, not again. Gritting his teeth he kept on playing. The brunet Roxas hacked and whacked at his thin body. Each slice brought more pain; tears danced at the edges of his eyes, teasing to trickle down his cheek if he blinked.

He wanted to drop to his knees and plead, plead for mercy, to beg the keyblade wielder to stop, please stop. The tears blinded him, and the keyblade took this opportunity of make a hit towards his head.

Stars exploded in front of his eyes, and he gasped in pain. His eyes glazed over and an unknown force took over his body as his mind slipped into another dimension.

The life before he was known as Demyx surfaced into his mind. A beautiful face appeared. He remembered her golden brown hair, wavy and soft, her calm hazel-green eyes, and her rosy cheeks that would turn bright red when he whispered her name. He remembered. She was so gentle, so happy, so…..innocent. Then so was he. They were a pair of innocent fools. Her name… what was it? He does not remember.

He does not remember anything about her, who she was, what she did, how old she was, nothing. Why does he call her name with such yearning? Why does he know the feel of her soft golden hair on his fingers? Why does her face make his knees weak? Who is she?

He only remember the last day: the pain, the darkness, the fire, the color of her hair after it was stained with blood, the way her eyes showed nothing but fear, her cheeks no longer pink, but startling pale and white, her mutilated body, and her loud scream of fear that was cut off so abruptly, so suddenly.

What is left over is a bittersweet feeling in the empty gap where his heart once was. The feeling of lost that he had experience that night now flooded back, filling up every one of his senses.

Her face was replaced with another image—his old guitar. There was the reason he was alive. It was how he released his emotions. A ghostly smile flashed across his face as memories of his previous experience with music flashed across his eyes like a slide show.

He looked around. Everything was dark around him. It was what he was made of—darkness. Every fiber of his being was made of darkness. He was a nobody, a nothing, a never-meant-to-be. It was always a conscious thought in the back of his mind.

The darkness was always there, even when he had a heart—a feeling that he had already forgotten about. When it had finally consumed him, he gave into it, he never fought against it. After he had woken up from it, here he was. Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne; number 9 of Organization 13.

He didn't like being in the organization. He was the more tranquil member of the Organization 13. He preferred to stay in his room playing music, than planning plots against the Keyblade Master.

He only agreed to join the group because of their goal. To gain back their hearts, to feel real feelings again, to live normally in the light, and not cower in the darkness.

He will not be pulled once again into darkness. He wants his heart; he wants to feel, to remember. This thought pulled him out of his "fake" memories. Kingdom Hearts, he needs it, he need to complete his task from the Superior in order to get what he wants the most—a heart.

He resurfaced into the real world again and fought back with more power, more frantically. Madly hitting the Keyblade Master, he beat him back into a corner. He smiled maniacally; surely this is the end for the Keyblade Master.

A burst of light wiped the smile off his face. A circle of brilliantly bright light surrounded the boy, his black clothes changed into red.

A sudden gust of wind blew him back, making him slid across the mosaic tiled floor. Slowly, he looked up afraid to see what he would find. There stood the Keyblade Master in all his glory, now twirling two different keyblades in his hands.

With lightning speed the Keyblade Master ran towards him and unleashed a series of attacks on him. Demyx cried pitifully at every hit, until the boy made the final slice which sent him flying into the hard rock walls of Hollow Bastion.

"No." Demyx felt it again; it was tugging at his foot. The darkness. This time it will take him permanently. He is finished. No longer feeling any pain he collapsed onto his knees, his gloved hands held his tearstained face.

"No…" He muttered again.

He looked up at the boy. He was still in his red outfit. The Keyblade Master watched him still in a fighting stance, waiting for Demyx to get up and fight more. When he realized that he could not get up anymore he relaxed.

Demyx wasn't sure but was it sympathy in the Keyblade Master's eyes? He shook his head madly, the Keyblade Master would not feel sympathy towards him—a nobody.

He lifted his head and with his last remaining breath screamed a scream of frustration as he began to disintegrate bit by bit into the darkness—once again.

**God that was depressing….. I'm not used to writing stories like this but I felt that I might as well try… well anyways poor Demyx. I wanna give him a hug, a very big hug. I think he deserved it. Well anyways people review please and tell me if it's bad or good. I need feedback on angsty stories like this. **

**Updated: I'm sooo sorry guys I never really realized that Demyx's name was not spelled Demnyx….I'm such an idiot… thanks to the people who review who pointed out the mistake or else I might have gone on calling him Demnyx forever…… I'm a big idiot…… oh and I also added some details to the part about the woman. Not much of a change but it's defiantly better than before….**


End file.
